The Winter Sky
by Midnight-in-Russia
Summary: Cherish those precious moments. Hold them dear to you. Hold onto them for dear life, and never let go. Slight very slight Sasuke/Naruto. Mostly on Sasuke's part.


Frost-kissed grass crunched under the weight of Sasuke's boots as he walked to town. His expression was blank, but underneath his poker-face his mind was buzzing with activity. Ebony eyes stared at the nearly white ground as he walked on in the general direction of Konoha Village. He had been in his house, more bored than ever before. He then decided that he was long overdue for an afternoon walk.

True, it was only around five in the afternoon, but this was December. Not only was it December, but it was December _25__th_. His brain had only just processed this a few moments ago. Now, his thoughts were racing tirelessly.

Christmas. It was Christmas. And yet, no one had come to visit him on this lonely holiday. Not that he really wanted the company.... It was just unusual for no one to come visit him on _Christmas_. Not even Sakura. A slight frown worked its way onto Sasuke's face for a moment or two, lingering only to disappear. He was right to expect visitors, wasn't he? Weren't people forever barging into the Uchiha Estates section of town and peeking all over the place for _the_ Sasuke Uchiha? He sighed, annoyed by his own childish antics.

His gaze wandered over to the noodle bar. It was closed during the winter, but he couldn't help feel a small flutter in his chest when he looked at the place. The noodle bar was one of Naruto's favorite hang-outs. Sasuke averted his gaze back down to the ground and watched his feet lead him to...wherever he happened to be going now. He walked past the noodle bar and exhaled sharply. He felt as though someone had rushed by and knocked the breath right out of him.

There. Up ahead. Was Naruto. Sasuke's feet hesitated for a moment before deciding on a course of action. He could keep walking and meet up with his rival...and best friend. Or he could turn around, take a turn and veer off somewhere, most likely ending up in the woods. He took the best bet and kept walking, almost positive that he should have chosen the woods instead. Only that damned Uchiha pride kept him from turning around and heading off to become food for the wild animals of Konoha Forest.

The blond caught sight of him immediately and jumped into the air. He jogged toward Sasuke with a huge smile on his sun-kissed face. His bright cerulean eyes seemed to twinkle and dance as they caught Sasuke's unrelenting stare.

"Sasuke! Hey! I was just about to come over, teme," he grinned brightly, seeming to light up the whole winter sky.

"Lucky for you, I guess my subconscious decided to meet you halfway," Sasuke shrugged, burying his numbing hands into his pockets.

"Guess so," Naruto agreed, shivering visibly. He tightened the mint green scarf around his neck, trying to retain _some_ warmth.

"Want to get out of this crappy weather?" Sasuke asked, inclining his head toward Naruto's apartment not too far down the road.

"That sounds f-friggin' great," Naruto nodded as his teeth chattered repeatedly.

All around them, the light grey winter sky seemed to darken slightly. Before they had noticed the subtle difference, minuscule flakes of snow floated down from the sky. Naruto looked up, his nose in the air as he observed the sky. His smile brightened as he pointed a gloved finger skyward.

"Look, teme! It's snowing!" he exclaimed.

Sasuke said nothing in return, but looked up as well. He felt that, somehow, it wouldn't be right to argue. Just this once, he let himself relax and study the ever-falling snowflakes. The swirled down above their heads, dusting the ground as they landed. Ebony eyes scanned the sky, looking for anything that might ruin this perfect moment, but there was nothing - _nothing_ - but the winter sky. It looked down at the two friends, one oblivious, the other - helplessly in love. It wished nothing but the best for the two ninja, whatever paths they may take. It said "enjoy this while you can, and cherish this moment forever."

As he rested his gaze on his best friend, Sasuke knew that he would always cherish this...always look back and remember the essence that was Naruto Uzumaki. His best friend, his heart, his soul, his love - his _life_.


End file.
